


The Only thing to do

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non l’hanno mai percepito come sbagliato o innaturale.





	The Only thing to do

Non l’hanno mai percepito come sbagliato o innaturale.

Almeno non finché non ci pensano una seconda volta o si ricordano della loro parentela ma è facile zittire quelle voci che sussurrano quanto sia sbagliato, immorale e disgustoso perché sono due maschi, perché sono fratelli e perché uno di loro è un bastardo.

Eppure nessuno aveva mai avuto da ridire nulla quando da bambini dormivano insieme nello stesso letto per scaldarsi, si stringevano per poter condividere il calore e tra una risata e un racconto sussurrato si scambiavano anche piccoli baci sulla guancia, era qualcosa di così naturale e spontaneo che nemmeno avevano pensato che potesse essere sbagliato, da lì passare a baciarsi sulle labbra era stato naturale, piccoli baci che li facevano sorridere. Ne avevano avuto un primo sentore quando dopo un allenamento si erano baciati come se fosse naturale e maestro Luwin aveva parlato con lord e lady Stark sulla necessità di separarli la notte, non aveva rivelato nulla ma due giovani della loro età dovevano avere uno spazio tutto per loro e lady Stark era stata assolutamente favorevole.

Avevano protestato invano ma non era stato sufficiente, questo però non aveva impedito a Robb di sgaiattolare di nascosto nella stanza di suo fratello, Jon per sua fortuna era stato sistemato abbastanza lontano e i muri erano pesanti avevano pensato una di quelle prime notti. Dai baci erano passati lentamente e gradualmente a tutt’altro, questa volta con la sensazione che seppure fosse così bello era sbagliato agli occhi del mondo esterno. Eppure nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai privato dei baci, dei loro corpi che sfregavano assieme e delle mani che si esploravano, il momento in cui avevano deciso di volere di più era stato il punto di non ritorno, lo avevano percepito entrambi.

Non poteva essere sbagliato se si sentivano così bene, i Targaryen lo avevano fatto per secoli e nessuno aveva protestato, inoltre essendo due maschi non c’erano problemi che potesse nascere un bastardo, non potevano esserci conseguenze tangibili si dicevano ogni notte.

Jon Snow è sicuro che nessuno abbia mai visto Robb così, l’erede della famiglia Stark in quel momento è disteso sul letto, le mani che tracciano linee immaginarie sulla schiena del suo fratello bastardo e le gambe strette attorno ai fianchi di Jon come se volesse imprigionarlo, le labbra gonfie di baci, gli occhi liquidi e il suo sesso che sfrega tra i loro stomaci mentre Jon si spinge con forza dentro di lui e Robb geme il suo nome come una litania, implorando, supplicando e pregandolo di più, più forte, più a fondo, più veloce, non smettere Jon … oh Jon … non smettere ansima l’erede Stark mentre si comporta come una puttana qualsiasi.

Jon non è esperto di puttane, non quando ha Robb nel suo letto e per fortuna Ros non parlerà, ma a parer suo Robb spesso geme come una puttana, una puttana a sua disposizione, solo per lui si dice prima di cercare nuovamente le labbra di Robb, se solo li scoprissero … non ha bisogno di immaginare lo sguardo deluso di lord Stark, quello contrito di maestro Luwin e quello furioso di lady Stark.

“Robb … stai zitto … non vorrei che ci scoprano … vero? “domanda tra un bacio e l’altro, è l’unico sistema per far star zitto Robb, solo i baci riescono a calmarlo in quei momenti. Robb assentisce con aria distratta, sicuramente più impegnato ad accogliere il cazzo di Jon dentro di sé per pensare a cosa suo fratello abbia appena detto. Jon ha rinunciato a sperare che quando fottono Robb riesca a capire cosa dire e spera solo che quella notte non sia l’ultima. Torna ad assaporare la bocca di Robb mentre la sua mano scivola lentamente sul torace di suo fratello sempre più in basso.

Il gemito di Robb quando comincia a toccarlo è fin troppo forte, non si stupirebbe se avesse svegliato metà castello pensa Jon prima di aumentare il ritmo degli affondi, prima si sbrigano e meglio è per tutti anche se non si stuferebbe mai di quel calore, di quelle dita che gli accarezzano la schiena, di quel corpo che lo accoglie come se fosse la prima volta, di quella bocca che alterna oscenità e dichiarazioni d’amore e di quegli occhi che lo guardano pieni d’amore e di lussuria.

Sa cosa deve fare, e deve farlo prima che il mondo esterno si accorga del loro legame, prima che vengano forzati a separarsi, prima che il nome di suo fratello venga disonorato e la sua reputazione rovinata, e forse raggiungere zio Benjen alla Barriera non è una così cattiva idea, entrambi così sarebbero al sicuro, specialmente Robb, soprattutto Robb. È l’ultimo pensiero razionale prima che Robb gema il suo nome e Jon senta un calore familiare tra di loro poco prima di lasciarsi andare all’apice del paicere.


End file.
